Sweet Home Walford
by Meggymooxx
Summary: Basically its my first one andd i hope you like it :D Chryed fluff , :D
1. Chapter 1  Easy life

_So this is just about Syed and Christian with a twist basically , they did get married but within a year Syed left Christian with no warning after constant argument's and moved to New York and started a new life and found a new partner This is basically the same story as a film called Sweet Home Alabama , when a girl wants to marry her new partner but can't because she's already married and etc BUT IT IS DIFFERENT , This is my first one so please be nice hahah x (it's going to be told in Syed's words if I get good reviews then maybe I'll do Christians to ) here we goo :D_

_Waken up to an empty bed again but I guess it's for good reason's anyway Derek is probably preparing for his party venture even though I have no idea why he is doing a party , I guess if you got the money to spend then spend it I'm lucky to have a very rich and fit boyfriend anyway … well actually change that to , Very Very rich and Fit and the tiniest bit vain to but he loves me which is all you can ask for really. After showering I walked through my million pound penthouse well Derek's penthouse and saw a note on the Marble desk saying._

_Syed make sure you eat something decent_

_To make sure I made you breakfast_

_Much love Derek xxxxxxx_

Derek normally did stuff like this for me I guess you could say he was perfect but something was missing maybe my family considering I havn't seen them within three years , I know there happy Tamwar and Afia have their own Family , Mum and Dad still in love and still married , after thinking about my family for a while I forgot what I was going to do and then it came back to me and then as I look towards the cooker I seen my favourite kind of omelette Herb and Cheese with a full glass of Orange juice with my all-mighty favourite Caviar. Derek always's knew what to make me for breakfast well anything really.

After breakfast I checked the time then finally got dressed to go to work, yes it's not really professional to work for your boyfriends company but I guess it has its good points with it's bad, but anyway when I got dressed in my bespoke suit with my silk tie and yes again Derek bought it for me well Derek buys everything for me , I guess I got a easy life to most and within that second I remembered how my life was when I was with that no good vain twat Christian , the thought of his name made me want to scream , I quickly tried to forget about HIM and locked the penthouse and grabbed my suitcase with my keys and hopped into my convertible and drove into work , Being the boyfriend of a world-wide fashion professional isn't easy work , Yes I get everything I could possibly want but its hard work but then I guess when you're the assistant of the World-Wide fashion Professional help's.

When I got into the building I saw a massive sign saying 'DEREK'S BUISNESS VENTURE PARTY' which in my mind basically said 'HEY COME HERE FREE CHAMPANE AND YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY GET TO LOOK PROFESSIONAL' soon after that I saw the receptionist Kerry she's always such a great women to greet you in the morning 'Morning Mr Masood'

'Morning Mr Masood , Mr Jackson is waiting for you in his office' how come every time Kerry say's that I always think Michael Jackson is waiting for me but I say politly back 'Thank you beautiful I'll be sure to head to his office' and I winked at her as I past I know him gay but it's always fun messing with Kerry's head , As I walked through the corridors and people on their computers answering to potential client's I see a big black and silver door with a sign saying 'Derek Jackson's office' I knocked two times before Derek actually answered and says 'Come in' I breath in then enter and seeing a big muscly man in a silver expensize suit with those big bald blue eyes and that bleach blonde hair , Derek always looked like a professional never looked his worse and he's sexy and then he says 'Hello beatifull' and then he walks towards me and pulls me into to a small snog , but I pulled back 'Kerry said you needed to speak to me ?' and Derek says quickly after 'Actions speak louder than words babe' I mouth slightly opened at the thought of it 'So you called me over here just cause you needed to let of some steam ? , with people outside fluttering around cause they don't know which colours to have the venue for your party' I laugh after my little go at Derek , but Derek just gives up considering he knew it was never going to happen , Hard to say no with things to consider but im no whore.

Derek says kindly 'Why don't you go get ready the party starts soon ?' and with that I quickly run to my office grab my new suit , combs back my hair puts some manly perfume on and within a hour in done , I walk back to Derek's office and there he is topless GREAT and he says sexily 'sure I couldent tempt you ?' 'Ohhh Syed pick your jaw up im only kidding' I just laugh considering he was joking and by this time and I have great pleasure of him removing other parts of his clothing just saying.

When Derek finally is ready we walk out hand in hand out of the building already the paparazzi and crowding us, we quickly jump into the limo waiting for us and drive off ready for the party of the year. When we arrive at the venue hundred's waiting outside , but Derek grabs my hand and takes me inside he says 'Close your eyes for two seconds' I look at him as if he just told me he's superman but I do it anyway , and leads me somwere and then all I hear is that sexy voice saying 'Now open' and kissed me on my cheek , and as I opened my mouth flew open as standing there was my mum and dad just smiling and I could see the tears in my mum's eyes , and Derek say's 'I thought I'd fly them over here' and then his iphone rings and says 'Excuse me for too seconds' and walks off speaking on the phone ,

I just say 'MUM DAD' And hug them and my mum just says 'Syed I'v missed you so much ,WHY HAVNT YOU CALLED ME ? WHY HAVNT YOU VISTED ME ?' And my dad says 'Zainab hes a grown boy he can look after himself , and Syed im so proud of you but if you don't mind me I see a big bowl of cherry pie calling my name so I'll leave you to alone' and my dad did what he normally did and ate , which was nice he hadn't changed my mum just looks at me so proud and says 'Ohh Syed I'v missed you everyone has Tamwar and Afia have there own kids now , and kamil just started school , and now my oldest is making himself known in the fastion industy


	2. Chapter 2 Flashbacks & Memories

and I say while smiling 'I guess I'm lucky mum' and my mum says 'So is Derek the ONE do you love him like you loved ….." before she could finish that sentence I but in and say 'I haven't seen you for three years , so can't we just have a normal conversation without talking about that man who was the reason I left" and my mum replies politely "I'm just saying you seemed happy with …" I shout before she could finish again "MUM" then all we hear is Derek hitting a spoon on a champagne glass on stage ready to make a speech , Saved by the bell I suppose and then Derek starts to speak and we all listen "I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who came" and with that everyone clapped even my mum and me and also my dad even though he was still eating, and Derek carried on his speech "But I want to call to the stage the love of my life my assistant Syed Masood" everyone clapped I was a bit nervous to why I was being called but I went on and gave him a kiss and Derek still went on "Syed I love you , so much but like I say actions speak louder than words" and with that he kneeled down on one knee and pulled out this massive engagement ring and said those four word's "Will you marry me ?" my mouth flew open and said the one word reply which will change everything forever , the only thing which would secure me so I say "Yes" and with that Derek jumped up and gave me a massive snog , my mum looked a bit distressed for some reason so after all the congratulation's I go to my mum and say "Aren't you happy for me ?" she looks at me with that worried look in her eyes and the same with my dad and they both say "Of course we are , but you can't marry Derek !" And I say slightly annoyed "Why the hell can't I ?" and my mum says , with Derek behind me with his arms around my waist and my mum says trying to stay calm "Your still married to Christian you never actually divorced him did you ?" and yet again my mouth flew open and Derek looks at me and say's "Your married ?" and I just look at him and say "It was nothing I was stupid back then , and i-i-i-i-I did try but the post kept getting mixed up and it kept failing , I didn't want you to know Derek i-ii-i-i-i-i-i- love you" Derek looks at me crushed and say's "So what now ?" I say terrified "Im going to have to go back to Dump-side walford and divorce him" my mum looks at me with those worried eyes "I'll call a cab".

After I pack my stuff I say to Derek "I'll be back in a week no longer I promise , I'll get this 'Problem' sorted out then we can finally get married and I can be free of ….. CcChristian"

Derek replies back "I'll miss you" and kiss me softly as I get into the cab with my mum and my dad already snoring. And as the cab pulls away to the place I thought I'd never go back to I wave goodbye to my fiancée and say goodbye to new-york and hello to my old life in Walford.

When I wake up after the journey to get from The BIG city to back to depressing walford and my mum looks at me "He does ask about you , all the time in fact just to see how you are" and I say annoyingly "Well if he was that bothered why didn't he come looking for me , or even try to contact me ?" my mum looks at me confused and say's "So your saying if he did find you , you would have come home?" before I could answer our stop was here and my dad wakes up , I just think to myself oh god here I am , after getting in yet another cab to get from the tube to my mums place , I look around the place I havnt been in for three whole years nothing has changed though when I step out of the cab and look around still in my expensive suit and my mum says "Yes he still lives next door , but first before you give him the shock of your life have a rest" I nod at my mum because even though I wanted that divorce I wanted sleep to so I get into my mum's house and just collapse on the sofa.

After having a good rest I get up , get refreshed and take my suitcase to the spar roon and grab my briefcase change suits and looked in the mirror , and leave the house

I breath in and have a ultimate flashback to when I left three years ago even though after all that time it still hurts that I left the man I loved because of what he said without him even knowing not even with a note I just packed my stuff and left, after that horrible flashback I breath out and walk into Christians Garden and press the buzzer , I start to panic I'm about to confront the man I left three years ago , the man who I thought I would never have to see again but I can't deny it there's a part of me which missed him under all that hate it was always there and probably always will be something not even Derek could make go away.


	3. Chapter 3 Didn't mean it

but maybe this will , and with that someone answered the door I looked up to see him he hasn't changed still wearing tank top's tight jeans and with those sexy muscle's I don't say nothing but he does "OH my f*cking god , never thought I'd see your face around here must be said" with a cheeky grin he certainly hasn't changed I give him a dirty look "I need to speak to you can I come in" and he kindly lets me in as soon as the both of us are in the living room without thinking "Sign this now and I"ll be out of your way" and Christian say's quite shocked "Excuse me" I say "Divorce me now" and Christian starts getting angry and says "I aint seen you for over three years then you come here and say DIVORCE ME ? ! WTF" shocked by Christian's lack of respect I try and act calmly but can't help myself "Hmmm well you aint changed have you? Still no respect and I thought you would have liked to see me and would have gladly sign this divorce our so called marriage lasted over five minutes so just sign the god dam paper so I can finally move on and so can you" Christian looks at me shocked and replies "Can't we have a cuppa first ?" I look at him confused to why Christian isn't yelling back maybe he has changed , maybe he actually might have grown up within the time I've been away, at least he was trying so I guess I had to try it must have been so hard for him to see me after all these years as hard as it was for me i agreed "One cuppa" and he nodded and put the kettle on …. Christian replies "no surgar black ?" I correct him "Actually 2 sugars , milky" Christian says after "Yep defiantly so the same old _Sy" _ I breathed in heavily by what he said "Sy" knowone had called me that in years only him now it's coming back to me I did love Christian , but I couldn't think that ..

After Christian finished making the tea he said "So I've heard you done quite well for yourself im guessing you need a divorce cause he proposed to you" I say with my voice lowerd "Of course , what me and Derek have is Ss-s-pecial " trying not to sound like a snob and Christian say's out the blue "Do you love him" I snap back quickly "What business is that of yours ? what you think just because I'm here you can play 20 questions with me after you sign this I have no intention of coming back" I suddenly feel depressed when I look into his eyes and see sadness about what I just said , but I quickly look away because I knew deep down if I stayed gazing into his eyes I'd be drawn and wouldn't want to leave , so I quickly get up and throw the divorce paper on the table and say "I'm leaving I'll be back tomorrow to pick it up" he says tiredly "Sy don't go" I snap back aggressively "DON'T CALL ME THAT ALRIGHT YOU MADE THIS HAPPEN JUST SIGN IT" saying that my voice chocked I could feel the tears in eyes but I held it back ,

Christian quickly replies "I'v always called you that like you used to call me Clarkey ," before Christian could answer he put his hand on his head groaning in pain I retaliate and say "Clark I mean Christian whats wrong ?" Christian say's "just my headache's again" I sigh in relief , I sit by him for a while we both just sit there in silence and Christian breaks that silence and says "I regret what I said you know" I look at him surprised but slightly shocked that he actually rememberd what he said to me I snap back but calmly "Well its not every day you tell your husband you wouldent care if they left and never came back , and you wouldent even go looking for them cause you never loved them , cause you were cheating behind there back" Christian sighed because he obviously remembered that night even though it was a long time ago.

Christian said back "I didn't mean it, and by the way i didn't" slightly confused I ask "Didn't what?" he quickly replies "Cheat, I just said it to get you angry" mission accomplished I muttered under my breath I said "I know , You many things Christian but a cheat no" he smiled at me for saying that and I smiled back before I get hypnotized by him I quickly get up and say "So I'll come back tomorrow?" Christian say's "Sure, I'll see you then nice seeing you again" I look at him and just for a split second I felt like I did when we first kissed , but snapped out of it and said "you to , I'll see you tomorrow"

As I close the door behind me , I walk towards the vic after all that I couldn't be facing my mother and plus I needed to take in what just happened, walking into the vic was strange nothing changed Kat&Alfie didn't recognise me thank god I didn't want a welcome home party , luckily enough another bar maid which didn't know me so they couldn't be making some huge speech about how happy they are that I'm back,

Sipping my orange juice and thinking about what just happened , but then someone tapped my shoulder Crap busted I turned around and was immediately happy and said "TANYA ?" Tanya smiled and said "The one the only" we jumped into a hug, thank god it was her now I can finally speak to someone,

Me and Tanya headed back to hers for a catch up which I was looking forward to once we got in we couldn't stop chatting "So Tan how is everything since I've been gone?"

And Tanya quickly a happily replied to my question "Well it's a bit lonely now , Lauren moved out , Abi is always out with her boyfriend Oscar is always playing up stairs , but how about you love ? You scrubbed up quite nicely havnt ya ?" and with that I breathed in and told Tanya everything about what's happened


	4. Chapter 4 Not knowing hurts

Tanya look's shocked as anything and says "So what you going to do? You going to stick around for everything?" I quickly shake my head even though there's a part of me which would love to come back to this old place "Of course not , I will marry Derek and Christian will divorce me and I can finally go back to New York my HOME"

Tanya seems convinced but I do miss my home in New York and me and Christian was stupid of getting married we didn't think and it's his fault , I sighed and Tanya heard and she says "Well will I ever see you again ?" "Of course you will Tan you can come up to New York I've missed you to" and with that we hugged and Tanya say's "I bet Christian is happy seeing you after all this time , he's been through so much this past years it was probably nice for him to see you" I look at her suddenly interested in what she meant by '_been through so much_' It was hard but know one would really pay that much attention to a depressed man would they ?

So I answer Tanya and say "Like what ?" Tanya quickly gulks down her champagne realising I know nothing and says "Well Syed it was great having this little catch up but I've got a client at my salon" still wanting answers but I leave anyway

Walking past Christian's home what Tanya said was still bugging me but I ignore it or maybe I'm denying the fact something happened when I was away? , But Christian wouldn't want me intruding on him again he's had enough surprises for the day, the thought of Christian made me smile I'm glad he hasn't changed that sexy body and the probably best looking bloke I've ever seen in my life

I snap out of it I love Derek remember? And in that second Derek was ringing me so I answered "Hey you" and he says over the phone "look hun I can't speak long I'm busy I'm a meeting but have you solved the problem yet?" "No Derek not yet but tomorrow" and Derek grabs me by surprise and says "Well I'll come down there " I quickly reject the idea "NO NO NO if you do Christian will only deny it"

While saying that I could see him looking through the window but I pretend I didn't see and carrying on and Derek says "Fine whatever I've got to go bye I love you" I take 5 seconds to reply cause I'm still looking at Christians window "Ummm yeah bye" not realising what I just did I hung up the phone and I carried on walking to my mum's house.

It was nice having lunch with my mum catching up talking about old times "So you going to leave tomorrow is it?" she said sadly and I reply "looks like it Christian is going to sign the paper's and I'm going to pick them up tomorrow and hopefully get back to New York and forget" my mum quickly says "About Christian" I say nothing but she carries on "You know the love you had for that man won't just disappear" I turn my head and try not to burst into tears "Well mum it has okay ? I love Derek" my mum grabs my plate and takes it into the kitchen.

I run up to my old bedroom and lay on the bed and remember all the Drama me and Christian have been through , and laugh to myself and then think to myself _what did Tanya mean really ? _I fell asleep on that thought.

I wake up slightly depressed about everything , I went straight to the bathroom and had a shower and for one second I wish it was Christian who was here with me not Derek but I say to myself_ stop it Christian was terrible to you can't you just accept that Derek loves you not Christian idiot,_

After showering I dry myself and pack some of my stuff considering I'm going to be leaving today I need to get ready because I want to leave this place as soon as I can.

After breakfast I looked in the mirror again did my hair tried to hold back telling my mum that there's a part of me that don't want to leave, but I have to Derek is waiting for me to marry him so I walk out of the house and close the door and walk into Christian's garden again , and buzz the button and of course he lets me in but it doesn't help that he answer's the door with just a towel on and he says "You always had a thing of calling the wrong times , well come in" I just stood there like a statue oh how I've missed that muscle body SYED SHUT UP and I walk in and sit down ,

Christian say's "Two seconds I need to get changed" there's a part of me which didn't want him to …

After Christian got changed he said "So how what you doing here again" I look at Christian as I'm wanting to punch the stupid twat "HAVE YOU ACTUALLY SIGNED IT ? CHRISTIAN?" Christian looked at me puzzled Christian replied "I didn't say I would , Because you didn't ask me nicely" given me a sarcasm smile "If you want us divorced that much want you beg?" I look at Christian

And say "you really think I'm going you beg?" Christian laughed when I said that and so did I we laughed on the sofa like old times , And then a thought came back to me

And I say "Christian I spoke to Tanya yesterday" and Christian still chuckling saying "Did you?"

I reply "Yeah she said you've been through so much since I've been gone? Care sharing.."

Christian suddenly stops laughing and his face drops and gets up and walk's towards to the kitchen and replies "course she did , she can't keep anything to herself can she ?

Suddenly I start feeling worried "Christian your scaring me, tell me" he smiles at me and I walk towards him with a sudden urge to touch him but don't ,

"Christian tell me , I still care you know ? so just tell me can't be that bad"

I try to reassure myself that it's nothing serious , Christian looks into my eye's and I look into his

And that connection me and him always had was there we just stood there looking at each other admiring each other,

"Tell me Christian please?"

Christian answers "Fine look I was diagnosed with brain cancer … before you left"

my heart broke that second I could feel the tears falling from my eyes "Look Christian I'm so sorry If I'd knew I would have ….." just realising what he just said "Wait you said you was Diagnosed with it before I left ? and you didn't think of telling me , don't you think I would have stayed with you , no wonder you was so angry , hang on did you blame me or something ?"

I couldn't believe it he was dying and he didn't even tell me

Christian replied "I wanted you to go"

I could feel a lump at the back of my throat when he said that

And I said "What?" and he quickly explained "Not like that , I wanted you to go and have a normal life I didn't want you looking after me , pretending your happy when really you're the one suffering more than I would have been"

From that moment I was literally crying my eyes out by what he said , he didn't want me to go

He wanted me to have a happy life

"Christian I'd only be suffering cause you would be , why didn't you tell me and not fight it on your own"

He looked at me with a glimpse of hope , "I'm fine now , I just got to take these pills and I get the odd headache from time , but I'm fine now I pulled through" still filled with guilt I didn't want to leave but I had to before anything else happened which I would end up regretting

So I say "Look Christian I've got to but here's my number ring me or text me when you need a talk or something okay?"

Christian replies softly "Sure ..."

I leave the house closing the door behind me , and then quickly walks to my mum's house full of anger , when I get in the house I see her in the kitchen , my anger gets worse and I say

"mum why didn't you tell me"

She replies back slightly confused

"what you talking about Syed"

I stay silent for a few second's what seemed like hours and then I explode

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT CHRISTIAN HAD CANCER !"

She looked at me full of guilt and carried on washing up , which made me furious and then for a split second I lost it and threw the vase of flower's which were on the table and threw it at the wall , the sound of smashed glass didn't help with my mood but I was so angry at my mum

"WELL MUM YOU GUNNA F*KING ANSWER ME NOW"

Her face filled with terror I could see her shaking but she , didn't want me to see that I was frightening her she was never the type to show her emotion's but she spoke quietly because she saw how angry I was

"He made me promise not to tell you Syed , he wanted you to have a normal life it was so hard for me to keep this from you" I snap back angrily "WHEN HAS MY LIFE BEEN NORMAL MUM ? IF I KNEW ABOUT CHRISTIAN I WOULD HAVE EVER LEFT , YOU KNOW WHY ? Because"

My mum waited for a second for me to finish then said "Because?"

It's time to admit it. and I say "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND ALWAYS WILL"


	5. Chapter 5 Without Thinking

I can't believe what I just said to my mum but I was angry even more angry with Christian

Because he didn't tell me, but he's the stupid one not telling me I can't change the past

Urgggg why am I still thinking like this it was three years ago!

My mum looks at me "Syed I know you better than most, but not as good as Christian you need to speak to him not me, please don't shout at him he's vulnerable" I look at my mum because I know she's right.

I run up to my old bedroom and lay on the bed, I look at my phone and see *6 missed calls Derek* F*ck , great I probably got Derek worrying but If I'm honest I really can't be bothered speaking to him at the moment ,

Why did I come back? What was the point because know I'm going to non-stop feeling guilty about everything, I suddenly feel depressed then I hear my dad coming back with Kamil ,

And then I hear my phone going off, god Derek doesn't stop I check my phone … but it's a different number I read the text 

_*Hey its Christian, can we talk? Come over mine please*_

I really didn't want to I'm not in the mood to see the man, I left all those years ago I was quite happy feeling sorry for myself but I guess we need to talk so I text back

*_Sure..*_

I grabbed my jacket and shouted out before I left

"I'm going out I'll be back later"

And I left before anyone could reply, I walk over to Christian's and press the buzzer and the door open's but he isn't at the door , but I walk in anyway and as I walk into the living room I see takeaway on the table all layed out with two plates , Take away seriously ? I aint ate that in years, my main dinner would probably be Caviar and Olives or Herd and Cheese omelettes, not fucking takeaway,

But then all that goes away and I feel touched by what Christian did but why?

Why would Christian do this? And then Christian says "To say sorry , about dropping you all in my Drama" I say kindly "Christian you really shouldn't have, but I guess I could stay and eat with you for old times" I smile at him while I say that

And he smiles back and is touched that I am actually staying.

While eating I catch Christian looking at my engagement ring and he says, I feel slightly uncomfortable when he look's

And he say's "I'm guessing he's, very rich, fit, and perfect" Christian say's calmly

He's amazing he doesn't lie to me or anything" implying that towards Christian

Christian say's "I'm glad you're happy, but are you?" I look at him I felt like walking out but couldn't have to heart to so I just say "Course I am I have everything , Derek treats me right," Christian laughs after I say that , I look at him confused to why he thought that was funny and he just say's "Derek ? Why is he called Derek, sounds like Barbie's gay best friend" I laugh with him, because even though he's was taken the mick it was funny

Christian decided to put on the Radio after we finished eating and having a laugh,

I don't know if it was fate or planned but as soon as the radio went on my favourite song of all time came on, ben e king – stand by me

We looked at each other; Christian looked at me and laughs I smile back and laugh to and say "what?"

Christian looks to the floor and say's "nothing its stupid"

Suddenly interested and I say "Tell me? What good has it done for us keeping things from each other?" I say smiling and so does he

Then he sweetly say's "Dance with me?" I look in his eyes and think to myself _oh come on Syed it's only dancing!_

And stands up and say's "Why not"

We look at each other, and he puts his hands around my waist, when he did my immediate reaction was to relax my arms around his kneck,

And for some reason I felt so relaxed while we danced, to my favourite song, and then I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest, still slowly dancing

Christian rest's his head by mine, I look up towards Christian and he looks down to me

And then without thinking we start to kiss for about ten second's I forget about everything

The feeling of Christian's tongue massaging against mine was beautiful

I would never have that feeling with anyone else

Christian lowered his hands onto my backside, finally realising what I was doing

I gently stop doing what so badly want, and whisper in Christian's ear

"I've got to go" Trying to hold back the emotion I've been holding back for three whole years , Christian just looks at me devastated and removes from his position and say's

"Yeah you do" we look at each other with devastation in our eyes, and I leave.

As soon as I left I knew what I did wasn't just some accident , but I couldn't let Christian think that , I say to myself _what did I just do ? I've cheated on Derek with my ex, well actually cheated on Derek with my husband? , _

Saying that just made me think how fucked up my life really is, I sigh with what I just did, and leave Christian's Garden and walk's into my mum's house

When I walk in I have the biggest shock of my life, I couldn't believe it , I stood there like a statue, and realise what I've just done…..


	6. Chapter 6  No going back

I look up and see Derek sitting by my mum, I turn pale he smiles to see me I fake a smile I know it seems horrible but I really couldn't be seeing him not now anyway ,

Because now I'm going to feel guilty, without him knowing I've cheated on him

Derek gets up and say's "Babe I've been calling you? I thought you were getting it sorted yesterday? , so I got worried and came down myself, is that man still denying to divorce you, I'll have a word with him , and when he does babe we can finally get married and if we're lucky we can get married by the weekend !"

And then Derek kisses me on the lips I turn pale and say

"Why so soon? And like I said if you speak to him you'll only make him worse so just leave it okay? ,"

And he replies saying "Whatever I'll give him three day's and if he doesn't sign it then I'll speak to him" I suddenly got frightened I never seen Derek like this , I don't know what he's capable of

And I just reply to knowing what to say "okay…" and after that Derek hugged me and said "Babe I've got to go looking for wedding venues"

I look at him and say "Derek why so soon, and why here?"

And Derek looks at me confused "Why not the sooner the better, and I want our wedding day to be perfect and I was thinking why not here! I seen great venues it'll be great I promise you"

I was touched my Derek's gesture, and then the guilt started to kick in I felt so guilty looking into Derek's eyes,

And then Derek says softly "I'll be back on Friday to make sure your divorced so I can marry you" Derek laughed by what he just said, I laughed along to make it seem real, then he kissed me again and said "Bye I love you" and I say full of guilt "I love you to" and kisses him on the lips and hugs him, and then he leaves in his car.

My mum walk's in and say's "Syed, what's wrong?"

I look at my mum and run up to my room, lock the door and sit by the door and cry my eyes out

What do I really want? Do I want to be with Derek who loves me and who will take care of me and give me whatever I want ,

Or Christian who is the person I've had so much history and who I honestly have never stopped loving, But I've also hated Christian but the love was always there

Why did I come back? Why didn't I just ask my mum to ask Christian to sign it? And then it clicked , every time I tried to send the divorce paper's , months ago it kept failing , My Dad's the post man , did he deliberately stop those papers getting to Christian ?

Did my Dad not want me to get Divorced but why?

I walked down the stairs to confront my da, luckily my mum went out

I don't hold back I say to my dad "Dad can I ask something?"

And my dad answers "As long as it don't involve money" he said funnily

I change the mood to immediate serious and say "Did you stop those papers from getting to Christian"

My dad looked at me and said

"Of course not, why would you think that, Christian didn't sign them he always said he was too busy "

I snap back angrily "YOU'RE LYING, WHY WOULD CHRISTIAN DO THAT, and YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED ME COMING HERE DAD"

He snaps back and say's "Syed I wouldn't have done that, you really think I'd risk losing my job? , and what you really mean is that I could have stopped you falling in love with Christian again am I right ?"

How did dad know that? , I've fallen back in love with Christian today proved that, just looking at him makes that clear, did I actually ever stop loving Christian ?

I don't answer my dad, and walk's out of the house and goes straight to Christian's

Christian's door was already open, so I went straight in , and seen him taken some pill's for his headache , he sees me and we both stare at each other again , and look into each other's eyes

And there it is again, the connection we've always had but denying it, and I say

"Did you receive any Divorce paper's from me Christian, a few months ago don't lie to me,"

He looks at me and nod's, my mouth opens by how shocked I am, he sits down on the sofa

Christian say's "I'm sorry, Syed I couldn't get round to it"

I look at him as if he's stupid and say "we could have avoided today, but no you had to be stubborn and not sign them" those words hurt me

And carry on and say "It would have been easier that way" I say with my eyes filling up

And Christian snaps back aggressively and say's "FOR WHO? YOU, ME? So you didn't have to confront me, so you didn't have to see me, because you knew didn't you? , if you saw me it would bring it all back, so you though if you sent them without no contact, you'd be able to get over it, I'm right aint I?"

I don't answer because he was right, he knew me better than anyone, and he knows if I had a chance of not coming here and getting what I want without seeing him I would have, because deep down I knew this was going to happen, I knew just by looking at him I'd fall back in love with him

Because what I and Christian had wasn't stupid it was real, I almost gave up everything to be with that man, and he almost got killed

To save arguing I sit next to him , and that urge came back to touch him but I didn't

Christian say's "I'm sorry Syed, I know I should have signed them I was just being selfish as usual"

I just smiled and say "Christian I'm not mad, I thought I would be but I aint I'm actually flattered"

Christian looks at me confused and say's "I had the paper's and didn't divorce you , cause I didn't want you marrying someone else , and your flattered"

I say "Yep, It proved you really did love me"

He looks at me and smiled and whispered into my ear "I've never stopped, and seeing you after all these years made that defiant"

I look at him with so much compassion and say's "Me to" and with those words, Christian kissed me and I knew this time I wasn't going to stop.


	7. Chapter 7 Time to choose

While we was still kissing on the sofa , and Christians tongue inside my mouth , and mine inside his mouth, massaging each other's tongue's with each other's,

Christian goes on top of me, while moving his tongue to my neck, I try not to moan

Before we do anything else Christian grabs my hand, and starts kissing me again leading us into the bedroom.

When we got there Christian lay's me on the bed, and whisper's softly in my ear and say's

"Any requests?" He says while nibbling my ear, and I say while breathing heavily trying not to moan

"Surprise me". The look in Christians eyes after I said that was so sexy

And he had great pleasure of removing my top, and I had great pleasure removing his,

Then Christian went back on top of me and then the both of us started rubbing each other's

Top half,

Christian started grinding on me hard, the feel of his hard cock rubbing against mine felt amazing

It was the kind of feeling I've missed all these years, Christian pulls the blanket over us

And slowly removed my trousers and also removed my boxers

And then Christian goes under the cover's and goes to the bottom of the bed , and then all I could feel is this amazing sensation , all I could feel was Christian's mouth and tongue going up and down on the thing what has missed Christian for too long,

I put my hands on Christian's head basically saying to go faster , I was moaning so loud I was nearly screaming , Christian knew how to please me even after three years , But this was probably the best he's going to be ,

It kept getting better and better , and when Christian stopped I knew what was next , he started kissing his way up to my lips , he started to grind on me again , I moved my hand onto his penis sensationally he did the same , by now both of us was sweating . And groaning louder

Christian whispered into my ear "It's time"

And by that I knew exactly what he was going to do, he was going to fuck the shit out of me, I aint complaining….

After having probably the best shag in the world, I fell asleep in Christian's arm still not thinking what I've done; the both of us fall asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up to an empty bed again, I feel my head full of sweat and then look's to the left side of the bed and see's the Divorce paper signed by Christian, my eyes was almost filling up

Realising what I've done and what Christian has done, I quickly get dressed, and walk out of the bedroom and see him sitting on the sofa self-pitying himself,

The no good bastard , what he thinks he can have sex with me then sign the paper's what kind of man , sleeps with someone else's fiancée , I'm going to kill him

I walk towards him he can see I'm furious, he gets up and tries to explain himself but before he I can, I give him a massive hard slap across his face, I felt like a wife at that moment, and say "YOUR LUCKY I DON'T CUT IT OFF , YOU NO GOOD BASTARD , YOU SLEEP WITH ME THEN SIGN THE GOD DAMM PAPER'S , YOU REALL THINK DEREK IS GOING TO MARRY ME NOW ! NO HE ISN'T CAUSE I JUST RUINED IT ON A PATHETIC MAN LIKE YOU" the angry in me was unbelievable, and he stay's calm and takes the smack I gave him and say's

"I signed it not because I wanted to, because I want you to have everything you can possibly ask for Syed and I won't be able to give you that , but Barbie girl can" I take no notice with the little joke Christian made about Derek , and stay serious and says

"You really think I'm marrying Derek because he's loaded? No I aint I'm doing it because ….." I didn't finish that sentence because I couldn't,

Why was I actually marrying Derek, was it because I loved him? Or was it because he was everything Christian wasn't? , am I still going to marry him after sleeping with Christian , I knew I still loved Christian , am I prepared to let all my life go in New York to be with Christian … I knew something my life will never be the same again…


End file.
